Grandma Wolf
Grandma Wolf is a fan character. Character bio Grandma Wolf is an elderly light red wolf wearing purple glasses, yellow scarf, and light purple dress. Most of the time, she acts like and has the personality of a stereotypical grandmother, including baking cookies, knitting, and being calm and loving, making other characters fine with befriending her. That is, until Grandma Wolf introduces them to her hidden torture cellar in her house. The poor visitors, more often than not, end up suffering a long, painful torture there before dying. Grandma Wolf apparently uses the dead victims as ingredients for her cooking, which she also does not mind sharing with other characters. To make things worse, the whole torture process is done while she is still giving the "happy" grandma smile, no evil laugh or anything. Despite that, she still managed to have friends, though most of them are seniors (or senior-looking). In fact, she rarely kills the seniors, as she often considers their flesh to be unsavory. Grandma Wolf's episodes Starring roles *Flesh From the Oven *These Old Ladies *Crash and Burn *Step-Granny *Slice Cold Lemonade *Grandma Wolf's Cocoa Smoochie Featuring roles *Squeals on the Bus *Secret Secrete *Full Moon Feast Appearances *Milky Waif *Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie *Cutie Lie Deaths # These Old Ladies: Cracks her head open. # Grandma Wolf's Cocoa Smoochie - Berry: Stomach and some internal organs torn off. # Grandma Wolf's Cocoa Smoochie - Chocolatier: Burned alive by melted chocolate. # Grandma Wolf's Cocoa Smoochie - Make-Your-Own: Died in the explosion. Injuries # These Old Ladies: Face is burned twice. Kill count * Chroma: 1 ("Flesh From the Oven") * Foxy: 2 ("Flesh From the Oven", "Slice Cold Lemonade") * Froggy: 1 ("Flesh From the Oven") * Licky: 1 ("Flesh From the Oven") * Ace: 1 ("These Old Ladies") * Princess: 1 ("These Old Ladies") * Toothy: 1 ("These Old Ladies") * Thirstful: 1 ("These Old Ladies") * Patriot: 1 ("These Old Ladies") * Claws: 1 ("These Old Ladies") * Polar: 1 ("Crash and Burn") * Hypno: 1 ("Secret Secrete") * Crank: 1 ("Secret Secrete" along with Mask) * Capture: 1 ("Secret Secrete" along with Mask) * Cub: 1 ("Step-Granny") * Pop: 1 ("Step-Granny") * Random: 1 ("Slice Cold Lemonade") * Turkey: 1 ("Full Moon Feast") * Birdie: 1 ("Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie") * Rolly: 1 ("Cutie Lie") * Jenny: 1 ("Cutie Lie") * Babbles: 1 ("Cutie Lie") * Kendall: 1 ("Cutie Lie") * Derpy: 1 ("Cutie Lie") * Eary: 1 ("Cutie Lie") * Chestnut: 1 ("Cutie Lie") * Others: 11 (the ants in "Flesh From the Oven"; Hello Kitty, Cinnamoroll, Pompompurin, My Melody, Kiki, Lala, and Keroppi in "Cutie Lie") Trivia *The devices in her torture cellar change between episodes. Gallery Fleshfromoven.png|Grannie lures in her first victim. Wolf BBQ.png Grannyandpoppop.png fullmoonfeast3.png|Better not knowing what is under that lid. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Red Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Season 60 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Cannibals Category:Characters who wear clothes